


Indefinitely Cursed

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Because of an experiment that went wrong, leaving you clutching for your life, you can see dead people. You can’t interact with them, they just stand there and stare at you. You don’t know how to make them go away until you meet Sam and Dean Winchester.





	Indefinitely Cursed

Not a lot of people wanted to be friends with you, not after the accident you had. At the beginning of your career, you were the lab assistant of a world-renowned scientist who specialized in experimental treatments of biochemical imbalances in the brain. He was all kinds of crazy, but you figured if you helped him with whatever crazy experiments he came up with, he would write you a good recommendation letter.

You didn’t have any say in where you were assigned; your college sent you to him because no one else wanted to go near the experiments he was doing. At first, he was a nice person, treating you as a colleague instead of an assistant… until he had his “breakthrough”. That day, he was going crazy, mumbling to himself about making sure everything was perfect. He tried explaining to you what he was doing, but it went in through one ear and out the other, the terminology too advanced for even your comprehension.

Towards the end, something went wrong which caused the whole lab to explode. The scientist was killed instantly, and you were rushed to the hospital, teetering on the brink of death. Not knowing who pulled you to safety, you woke up in a long-term care hospital room a few weeks later. A bunch of strange looking people was in your room, and you didn’t know why they were there or what they wanted… they seemed to just stand around and do nothing. It terrified you, but none of the doctors or nurses seemed to be reacting to the small crowd that lingered by your bed.

These people just stared at you, not saying a word, and after a few days, you realized these were the spirits of dead people. Your life was now officially a Bruce Willis movie. It took you longer than you’d care to admit to putting the puzzle pieces together, but something didn’t add up. One woman had a bullet hole in the side of her face, a man had rope marks around his neck, and those were only the good-looking ones. Some of the spirits you saw looked absolutely horrifying, and those were the ones that always seemed to linger the longest.

After getting out of the hospital, the people wouldn’t leave you alone. For days, these spirits would follow you around, and no matter how much you tried talking to them, they wouldn’t respond. You didn’t know who to turn to since no one would believe dead people were following you around. The more that time passed on, the more people showed up. Soon, you weren’t able to go outside without yelling in agony, begging for them to leave you alone.

The only time you would go outside is for food and even then, those trips were scarce. The friends you had before stayed away, your family stopped talking to you, and soon, you would become so alone with only the spirits to talk to. You’ve seen Ghost Town before and thought that if you finished the spirit’s business, then they would go away.

It was only when you were truly alone, they started talking to you. None of the things they said made any sense to you, and no matter how hard you tried to drown them out, they got louder and louder. You’ve tried putting music on full blast, distracting yourself with the TV, but nothing seemed to work. It was always about them and you didn’t know how to get them to leave or to shut up.

There was no one who could help you.

* * *

“You find anything?” Dean asked his younger brother as he walked in the room.

“Actually, I might have,” Sam replied as he turned his computer. “Two mysterious deaths occurred last night. One woman, Cat Hurts, ran into a knife, and a man, Scott Tolls, was murdered, but he was alone according to the police. No signs of a break in.”

“And that woman walked into a knife? How does one do that?” Dean scoffed before sitting down next to his brother.

“Don’t ask me. I’d say she was possessed, and the demon fled before authorities got there.”

“What about the man? Another demon?”

“Could be. I’ve already packed our bags, so we should get going before someone else dies,” Sam slapped his laptop shut before taking it with him as he left the room.

“Great, just what we need,” Dean mumbled to himself. Both brothers made their way to the car and wasted no time leaving their home.

* * *

After arriving in Omaha, the Winchester brothers got straight to work. Getting checked into a motel was the easy part, but talking to potential witnesses was a whole other story. So far, everyone that they’ve interviewed was a dead end. While one person said Scott definitely had someone at the house, another said he was completely alone. It was like the brothers were being sent on a wild goose chase. They didn’t know who was telling the truth or what happened to these two people.

“Well, that was a bust,” Dean sighed as he walked away from the fourth person they’ve interviewed.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, someone had to have seen something, right? If it was a demon, it should still be here. Why would a demon possess two people, kill them and just leave town?”

“We might be here longer than we thought,” the oldest Winchester sighed. Sam was about to reply when he noticed you walking ahead of them. Being held up in your house 24/7 would drive any normal person crazy, but because of the spirits hounding you, it was time to get out of the house. The problem was, you didn’t know who was real and who wasn’t.

Over the past couple of weeks, you’ve found it difficult to take care of yourself. Personal hygiene wasn’t your priority anymore which is why your clothes looked tattered and your hair knotty. Your food supply was low, and you thought it would do you some good to get out of the house.

“What’s up with her?” Dean asked when he noticed you.

“Go away,” you quietly said to one of the spirits who was getting too close to your liking. The male spirit groaned in agony and reached out to touch you, but you flinched away. “Don’t touch me. Go away.”

“Is she okay?” Sam whispered to his brother.

“I don’t know,” Dean replied. You looked up and saw two spirits who you’ve never seen before. One of them, a woman, was bleeding from her abdomen. She looked like she had been stabbed while the other one, a male, was horrifically dismembered. His head was hanging loosely from his neck which you could tell someone tried to cut it off. Cuts littered his arms and legs, and there was so much blood, you had to look away. You’ve never been a fan of blood before and especially after the accident.

One by one, the spirits began to call out names of people you didn’t know. You recoiled and tried to get away from them, but they seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Stop talking!” you said harshly, but they didn’t listen. “Please, leave me alone. I said leave me alone!” you were starting to get a headache from all the noise and gripped the sides of it. You grabbed fistfuls of your hair and tugged on it, jerking back when one of the spirits almost touched you.

“Leave me alone,” you whispered even though you knew it would do no good. Staggering on the sidewalk, you stopped short when you came face to face with two men. You’ve never seen them before so you didn’t know if they were dead or alive.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked gently as if he was talking to an injured child.

“Are you real?” you asked slowly.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked while stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. He didn’t know what you were talking about or what kind of drugs you were on, but he was always prepared for a fight. Looking around, more and more spirits came from nowhere, walking to you with a purpose. You had to get out of here fast.

“Leave me alone,” you said to the two men, thinking they were dead. You quickly walked around them, leaving Sam and Dean to be very confused.

“Don’t mind her,” a woman’s voice startled the brothers. They both turned around to see an old woman come out of her house and onto her yard.

“Is she alright?” Sam asked.

“She claims that she can see dead people. No one believes her, of course. She just stays cooped up in her house and rarely ever goes out. I know if I were alone that much, I would start seeing dead people too,” the older woman shook her head as she picked up some discarded trash. Sam looked at his brother, having a whole conversation through their eyes.

“Where did you say she lived again?” the younger Winchester asked.

* * *

The trip to the grocery store proved to be more painful than anything you’ve ever done. People stared at you, but that was nothing new. They threw nasty comments at you, but again, that was nothing new. The only thing you could think of besidesthe pounding headache you had, was the two men you met earlier.

Everyone you’ve ever came into contact with after the accident didn’t show you any sympathy. Once you mentioned dead people, they left you alone to suffer in silence. The man you met earlier, he seemed different. He seemed like he would really want to help you, but how do you even bring up the spirits? How can you tell someone you can see dead people and expect them to not run away? Sometimes, all you wish is to rewind time. You would have never taken that internship if you knew the outcome.

Once back to your house, you put away the food you bought as you carefully maneuvered through the mangled corpses. Since being with you, they’ve learned a thing or two. You didn’t know how to help them or how to decipher what they were trying to say, so they’ve gotten the hang of communicating with each other. It was better for you that they entertain themselves with each other than with you.

A knock on your door interrupted you putting your food away. Every single spirit turned their head towards you, stopping whatever conversations they were having with one another. Your heart started to pound in nervousness. Who could be on the other side of that door? Was it the police? Bad people? A neighbor who needed something? There was only one way to find out.

You slowly walked to the door and just as you got within 5 feet of it, another knock sounded. Jumping in fright, you grasped the doorknob before turning it slowly. Opening the door, you looked to see the two men you met earlier. Now, you know they were real because the spirits you’ve seen could never interact with the physical world.

“Hi, may we ask you a couple of questions?” the taller one asked. You stared into his eyes and tried to search for something other than the concern you saw. You were about to say something when the two newest spirits, the dismembered male and the woman who was stabbed, spoke.

“Help us.” They spoke at the same time. Gasping, you looked behind you, ignoring the two men for now. Before now, you could never understand what they were trying to say.

“Help you how?” You asked, but they returned back to silence.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” your attention was brought back to the two men.

“I’m sorry,” you gripped your door and started to close it, “but you must go.”

“We know you can see dead people.” Dean blurted which caused you to stop in your tracks.

“What did you just say?”

“Yeah, and we kind of believe you. May we come in?” Sam asked, thinking it be best to approach you with gentleness rather than harshness. Thinking it over for a few seconds, you opened the door wider and let them in. Sam and Dean walked inside and went straight to the couch.

“Wait, don’t sit there,” you said when you saw the taller one going to sit right where one of the spirits were sitting.

“Why not?” The shorter one asked suspiciously.

“It’s taken.” you simply put.

“Is this one okay?” Sam asked, pointing to an empty spot. When you nodded, he sat down. “My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We’re hunters.”

“What does that mean?” you asked, keeping your distance from them.

“It means we hunt monsters,” Dean laid it on the line. “Demons, witches, vampires, and even spirits. Like the ones you’ve been seeing.”

Hearing his words, you got tears. Maybe this is your chance to finally be able to fix this. Your life after the accident wasn't’ a great one and you’ve been trying to fix it ever since. Now, you may have that opportunity.

“How did you get to have this… ability?” Sam put it gently.

“You… believe me?” you whispered.

“Sweetheart, there’s nothing that we won’t believe. Trust us when we say you’re not crazy,” Dean informed you.

“Okay,” you took a deep breath and nodded, “I was an assistant to a scientist. No one wanted to be around him, but I just wanted a good college recommendation letter. The scientist was studying biochemical treatments for the brain, and one day, his experiment went wrong and ended up exploding the lab. He didn’t make it, and I was barely breathing. I guess the chemicals he mixed combined with me almost dying made me what I am today. I woke up to a group of spirits and they haven’t left since. I’ve tried talking to them but they don’t make sense until you two showed up. Two of them said ‘help me’.”

“What do they look like?” Sam asked. You turned to face to two spirits who stared at you with blank faces.

“The woman, I don’t know her name, but she’s been stabbed in her abdomen. Blood pours out of it constantly. It’s like there’s a never-ending supply of it. The male, I don’t know his name either, but it’s much worse to look at. His head hangs off his neck by a thread like someone tried to cut it off. Cuts litter his arms. I think he was murdered.”

“Sounds like the victims I read about,” Sam whispered to his brother.

“Can you ask them their names?” Dean asked you after listening to his brother. You looked at the two spirits and got up, facing them fully.

“What are your names?” You asked, looking at the girl. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. “You can tell me. I want to help you.” The woman looked around the room before walking to a picture of you and your cat. She had died after 11 years of owning her. She was your best friend, but you didn’t know why she was going over there. Without using words, she pointed to your cat while staring at you.

“Cat? Why are you pointing at my cat?” You asked, but Sam interrupted you.

“That’s the woman’s name who was killed. She walked right into a knife.”

“Okay, Cat. Okay, what’s your name?” You asked the male, watching him look around the room. He settled on something and walked towards it. Since he couldn’t interact with the physical world, he pointed to your alcohol stash. You frowned and walked over to your stash before staring at the bottles. “Scotch? Your name is Scotch?”

“Scotch… scotch…” Sam muttered to himself before the lightbulb went off. “Scott, his name is Scott.”

“Is your name Scott?” You asked, and he nodded only once. You turned back to face the brothers. “His name is Scott.”

“Okay, here’s the deal. You help us figure out what happened to them, and we’ll get rid of the spirits for you.” Dean said.

“You can do that? You’ll make them go away?” You asked, tears rimming your eyes.

“We’ll try our best.” Sam nodded.

“Deal,” you said without hesitation.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent helping Sam and Dean with the hunt they were on. In the end, they got rid of the two spirits haunting you, and you left with them back to Kansas. You stayed with them in their Bunker, but the spirits never left you. Each day, they taunted you to set them free, but you didn’t know how.

Sam and Dean tried their hardest to get rid of them, but more and more kept coming. You grew sad in the coming days, and you didn’t see an end to this. You just wanted this to end.

Staying in your room most days, you felt like you were back at home. Tears brimmed the surface of your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. Spirits stood in your room, staring at you, and not saying a word.

“Please go away,” you sniffled, “leave me alone.”

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice came from your doorway, and you realized you forgot to close it.

“Go away, Sam.”

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern.

“No, I’m not okay! **I see dead people**. Everywhere,” you exclaimed as you sat up on your bed. “You said you’d get rid of them. I don’t want them here anymore.”

“We’re trying our hardest,” Sam started to say, but you cut him off.

“Well, try harder!” Sam sighed as you looked away, and he walked to your bed and sat on it.

“Y/N…”

“I’m sorry, I just want them gone. It’s hard when people stare at you like you’re crazy. People called me freak and mental. My own family stopped talking to me. You don’t know what that’s like, Sam. I just want to be normal,” You let the tears fall freely.

“Actually, I do know what that’s like. A long time ago, I was hooked on demon blood. Long story, but I could do things others couldn’t. I wasn’t normal, and people called me a freak and boy king. They looked at me differently, so yes, I know what that feels like. Trust me, I am trying my hardest to get rid of them for you. I hate to see you go through this,” He slowly reached for your hand and grabbed it gently.

“I didn’t ask for this,” you sniffled.

“I know you didn’t,” Sam whispered and brought you closer to him. The spirits would always be there because people die every day. There was never going to be a moment where you’re free of them. However, you have Sam with you now, and you realize that no matter what you’re dealing with, he is going to be there for you.

Sometimes, that’s all you need.


End file.
